


Sunday Family Dinners

by irlwhizzerbrown, whizzerdbrown



Series: price-brown family [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M, brown-price twin au, its completely fluff and comedy, no sad here at all, price-brown twin au, whizzer and kevin are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzerbrown/pseuds/irlwhizzerbrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Marvin knew absolutely nothing about Whizzer's family. Then, he's suddenly brought over to meet them.Kevin didn't really want Connor to meet his family, not just yet. But, he couldn't say no forever.Price-Brown family dinners are interesting, to say the least.





	1. welcome to the family, marvin

Whizzer and Marvin were sitting together on the couch, Marvin watching TV and Whizzer on his phone. It was a peaceful afternoon, a Sunday that Jason was at a friend’s house, so the pair were stuck home alone with not much to do. These weekends, the ones where Jason wasn’t around, always made Marvin think about family. Especially when Full House episodes were playing from the very beginning to the end like right now. 

Marvin himself didn’t have a very big family. He had his parents and that was all. It never mattered to him much as a child, because his parents spoiled him like crazy. He was always allowed whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But now, as an adult, it was lonely. He had no siblings to really fall back on, to hang out with, to talk about childhood memories with. 

Thinking about this made him think about Whizzer. They never talked about his family. Whizzer had met Marvin’s parents plenty of times; they loved him, and he loved them. The Feynmans weren’t upset to find that their son was gay, but may have been slightly disappointed to find that their son’s boyfriend was only _half_ Jewish. That had made both Marvin and Whizzer laugh, and it also got rid of all of the stress that always came with meeting a significant other’s family.

But Marvin knew absolutely nothing about Whizzer’s family. Nothing at all. He’d tried asking before, but Whizzer always brushed it off. That was before, though – before Jason’s bar mitzvah, before the baseball game. Before they had actually become a happy, healthy couple, before they could actually talk things out without fighting. Marvin hadn’t asked since before then. So…

“Hey, Whiz?”

Whizzer made a noise that showed he was at least half-listening. 

“What’s your family like?”

That got Whizzer’s attention. He sat up, turning to look at Marvin. “Do you want to meet them?”

That took Marvin off guard. “What?”

“We’ll meet them tonight. They have a big family dinner every Sunday. We’ll go to that.”

“What?”

And then, a few hours from then, Marvin found himself in the passenger seat of Whizzer’s car while Whizzer drove them to his parents’ house. Marvin was nervous, to say the least. Whizzer still hadn’t told him anything about them, just that they would love Marvin.

See, Marvin has never really met anyone’s family. He met Trina’s obviously, but that was a long time ago. He hasn't seen or spoken to them in years. They were… very strict. Very Jewish. Very classy, very careful, very quiet. Marvin always felt so out of place the few times that he was at their house for dinners. He was afraid that the same thing would happen here, at the Brown household. 

And then they pulled into the driveway. Whizzer looked over at Marvin and gave him a reassuring smile. “Relax, Marv. It’ll be fine. I _promise_ you that they’ll love you.”

“Right,” Marvin mumbled.

And then they were going inside. Whizzer didn’t even knock. He just threw open the door.

“Sup, heteros,” Whizzer greeted grandly, wearing a grin. Then, he added on, “And Kevin.”

“Whizzer!” A short, plump woman with perfect skin and perfect hair greeted. She really did look like Whizzer’s mom, only… without the extra height that Whizzer had.

“You _said_ that he wasn’t coming,” came another voice. Marvin saw the owner of the voice appear behind the woman, a boy in his late-teens who still seemed to be stuck in his emo phase.

And then – another Whizzer, but less dramatically dressed, made an entrance from the other side of the doorway. “Whizzer?”

Whizzer grinned at them all, brightly, and then stepped out of the way to show off Marvin to his family. Marvin wanted to hide, but he didn’t. 

“You finally brought him!” The woman cheered, almost immediately handing her tray of food to the Other Whizzer and pulling Marvin into a hug. “You must be _Marvin!_ Oh, goodness, it’s so good to finally meet you!”

From over the woman’s head, Marvin could see the emo-phase boy take the tray from the Other Whizzer, eat something off of it, and then leave the room, taking the tray with him. 

The woman pulled back from the hug, smiling brightly at Marvin. “I’m Betty Price-Brown, but you can call me mom–” She winked at Whizzer, the Real Whizzer, who chuckled. “Please, please. Come inside, Marvin, make yourself at home! Dinner should be ready soon!”

And then the woman - Betty - was hugging the Real Whizzer. “Oh, Whizzy, I’m _so_ glad that you could finally make it! I know you’ve been pretty busy. It’s so good to see you again! I ought to get back to the kitchen, before Jack and your father eat it all.” She pulled Whizzer down by the collar of his shirt to kiss his cheek, then scurried off in the same direction that the emo-phase boy had gone. 

And then Whizzer took Marvin’s hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. He motioned to his clone. “Marv, this is Kevin. He’s my–”

“There’s a second one,” Marvin managed.

“What?” Both of the Whizzers said that at the same time, and Marvin could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a split second.

“Oh,” the Other Whizzer said, chuckling. “Yeah. Identical twins.”

Real Whizzer grinned, patting Marvin’s shoulder. “He’s Kevin. We really only look the same. I mean, he’s also gay, but that’s the only other similarity.”

“Right,” Marvin mumbled, awkwardly holding out a hand for Kevin to shake. “I’m Marvin.”

Kevin shook Marvin’s hand with a bright smile. God, he was almost _exactly_ to Whizzer. The only real difference was that Kevin’s smile was more of a smile, and less of a grin like Whizzer usually wore. “Pleased to finally meet you, Marvin! Whizzer has told us _a lot_ about you. Almost too much, really, but that’s alright.” All of this was spoken with that same carefully crafted smile, which was kind of scary. 

“I did _not_ tell you guys too much,” Whizzer argued. “I told you just enough. All of the important things.”

“So, everything?” Kevin questioned back. 

Whizzer started to say something else, but Betty called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. 

Marvin ended up sitting in between Whizzer and his twin and it was, quite possibly, one of the worst things ever. Whizzer’s dad, who he found was named George, kept talking to Marvin, asking him questions about his family. More specifically, about Jason. And then Betty jumped into the conversation excitedly, both of them insisting that Marvin and Whizzer bring over Jason next time. Marvin was more worried about there _actually_ being a next time. 

Also, Whizzer and Kevin were conversing around Marvin. Whizzer was teasing Kevin about something – Marvin didn’t get context, because he was trying to pay attention to Betty and George – and Kevin was turning red and shushing Whizzer. 

“I’m sure that Jack would _love_ to meet your boy,” Betty was saying, cheerfully. 

George nodded his head in agreement. “It would do him some good to talk to other people, even if Jason is a few years younger.”

“Jason is very mature for his age,” Marvin replied, trying to remain modest and not brag. But that was hard, he loved his son. He was proud of his son. “I’m sure age wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Jason… He needs to make new friends, too.” 

George had started to say something, before Jack yelled loud enough to get everyone’s attention. “Kevin has a _boyfriend!?”_

Whizzer burst out laughing, and Kevin went redder than he already was. 

Marvin fell silent, just watching the family around him. This was… definitely not at all what he had expected. Though, Whizzer has always been fairly unexpectable. He should have expected the same out of his family. They were all so happy and loud and energetic. The exact opposite of Trina’s family. 

“Kevin!! You never told us you have a boyfriend,” Betty was instantly interested in the twin on Marvin’s left. 

Marvin turned his attention to his boyfriend, on his right, watching him laugh. Unlike Trina, Whizzer still acted the same as he always did. He didn’t throw on an act for while he was with his family. He was unapologetically himself, as he always was. It brought a smile to Marvin’s face. He watched Whizzer mercilessly tease Kevin, going on and on about someone named Connor. He watched Kevin practically _beg_ Whizzer to stop. He watched Betty and George light up whenever Whizzer said something about this Connor. He watched Jack roll his eyes and tune out his family. 

“I think Kevin should bring Connor to the next dinner!” Betty decided, before grinning at Marvin. “Don’t you agree?”

Marvin felt all eyes on him. Kevin pleading, Whizzer mischievous, Jack curious. Then, without really thinking about it, Marvin just smiled and replied. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Whizzer whooped loudly and threw his hands up, laughing. Kevin groaned. 

Marvin could hear George say something to Betty, something that completely rid of all of his previous worries about fitting in with them: “Marvin really fits in perfectly with us, doesn’t he?”

And it only raised Marvin’s confidence to see Betty enthusiastically nod.


	2. welcome to the family, connor

“Kev, please–“ 

Kevin sighed, hushing his boyfriend with a kiss. It usually worked, but if he continued to use this everytime Connor mentioned Kevin’s family, he knew he’d end up having to find a new strategy. 

Connor stepped back, shaking his head. “Please?” He continued. “You’ve met my family. Awhile ago, too. Granted, it didn’t necessarily go _great–_ But I have high hopes for your family, Kev! Everything you’ve said about them, they sound amazing! And–“

“Okay,” Kevin groaned. 

“Okay?”

“We have about ten minutes before we have to go, if you need to do anything before–“

Kevin was attacked with a huge hug, and a bunch of kisses on the cheek. He laughed, wrapping his arms around Connor. 

They ended up actually being a bit later than usual. That just meaning that Whizzer and Marvin had arrived before them. This would be Marvin’s eighth family dinner now, Kevin noted. He has known Whizzer’s boyfriend for eight weeks. 

“Oh, and–“ Kevin added, as they sat in the car, already in the Price-Brown family’s driveway, Connor with his hand on the door handle. 

“Kev,” Connor said, smiling at him. He had heard enough bad stories the whole ride. “It’s gonna be fine.” 

Kevin nodded. “Yes. Fine. Alright, let’s go.”

Betty had thrown the front door open the second that Connor opened the car door. Kevin initially wanted to say something to his mom, to calm her down before she scared away his boyfriend, but she’d already made her way out and was hugging Connor. 

And Connor was eager to return the hug, with that still-breathtaking hug of his. “Hi, Mrs. Price-Brown!” Connor had greeted, knowing that the parents used the hyphenated name even though the children didn’t, thanks to Kevin. 

“Oh, please,” Betty cheered, “call me Betty. Or better yet, mom!” 

“Alright, mom!” Connor adapted quickly, and Kevin didn’t think he’s ever seen his mom happier. “I’m Connor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” 

Betty brought Connor inside, leaving Kevin to quickly follow after to catch up. 

Connor met Whizzer and Marvin next, whom of which he eagerly shook hands with and introduced himself, and then he met Jack. Connor actually _hugged_ Jack. 

Kevin and Whizzer shared a nervous look at that – Jack was definitely not a hugger. But, to everyone’s surprise, Jack returned the hug. Briefly, before quickly stepping away and returning to his room, but he wasn’t rude about anything. 

Everything was going swell, until they actually sat down to eat dinner. And, really, this was what Kevin was mostly worried about. Dinner conversations tended to get… odd. Especially with Whizzer back – Whizzer was no longer the kinda sweet and sort of innocent boy that Kevin had grown up alongside. Whizzer had left the church at sixteen, before even going on any mission trips, and moved out of home. He and Kevin kept in touch, obviously, but those years away had changed him into who he was now. Which was… definitely not all that appropriate for a mostly-Mormon family dinner. 

Connor seemed way too intrigued by Whizzer for Kevin’s liking. Not in a romantic way, obviously, but it was almost like his redheaded boyfriend was inspired or impressed by his twin. 

Whizzer was telling some story, about his friends. The lesbians next door, he called them. Kevin didn’t know what it was about, he wasn’t paying attention. Well, he wasn’t paying attention until he heard the next phrase out of Whizzer’s mouth. 

“And she fucking–“

“Whizzer.”

Whizzer sighed, glancing over at Kevin. _“What?”_

“Language. Use… freaking, or something.”

“Freaking doesn’t get the point across like fuck–“

_“Whizzer!”_

To Kevin’s surprise, Connor was actually laughing at this. Whizzer wore a smug grin when he noticed, gesturing to the freckled boy, “See, look, Connor doesn’t mind it. Let me say fuck, Kevin.”

“No–“

“Let him say fuck,” Jack agreed, speaking for the first time during the meal. That made Whizzer, Marvin, and Connor crack up. As Kevin glanced around the room, even _Betty and George_ were trying not to laugh. 

“Gosh darn it,” Kevin mumbled. 

Whizzer corrected him, unabashedly, “God damn it.” 

Kevin had to stop himself from just getting up and leaving the table. For Connor. If Connor wasn’t here, he would have. He would have just gotten up and left, and maybe even went outside or something. But, Connor _was_ here, so had to remain strong and stay at the table. 

“Okay, okay,” Betty finally said, though struggling to hide her giggling. “Let’s try to watch our language now.” 

“God, fine,” Whizzer complained. 

“Do not use his name in vain,” Kevin mumbled, under his breath. Connor patted Kevin’s hand gently with a kind smile, reassuringly. Nobody else seemed to hear, thankfully, which saved Kevin from more merciless teasing. 

The rest of the meal went alright, in Kevin’s opinion. Whizzer still swore, always calling it an accident and coming up with a _ridiculous_ substitute to throw shade at Kevin, but other than that, it was fine. 

After dinner, Kevin managed to pull Connor to the side. “Are you okay? They aren’t scaring you, are they? I know that Whizzer is.. a bit much, but–“

“Kev,” Connor smiled, taking his boyfriend’s hands. “I’m fine. I’m great! Your _family_ is great! Whizzer is really funny. And your parents – Kevin, your parents are _wonderful._ They already want me to call them mom and dad! And, gosh, they certainly make me feel comfortable enough to do that without a second thought.” 

Kevin nodded, relaxing slightly. “Alright.. But, you aren’t just saying this, right? That’s not just to make me feel better.”

“I mean it. I love your family.”

And Kevin was about to say something else, but Whizzer popped his head in from the hallway. 

“Hey, hate to interrupt whatever this is, but mom’s putting on The Lion King,” Whizzer said, a knowing grin on his face. “I _know_ you don’t want to miss that.” 

Connor eagerly grabbed Kevin’s hand and dragged him back down the hall, meeting with Whizzer, where the three of them joined the rest of the rather large family in the living room, all of them trying to fit on one couch and a smaller sofa. 

As Connor cuddled up to him at the end of the couch, Whizzer and Marvin at his other side, Kevin couldn’t help but to smile. Maybe this night wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be.


End file.
